


Alone Until The Bitter End

by afteriwake



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it would just be him and the TARDIS. Perhaps that was best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Until The Bitter End

**Author's Note:**

> I was in an angsty fic mood when I wrote it, and **aaronlisa** suggested fic where the Doctor realizes in the end he’ll be all alone. This is set before season 7.

They were his last, the Ponds. He vowed no more companions. No more lives to ruin, no more innocent children to suffer, whether it be the stigma of being told he was a figment of their imagination or that they were a child soldier in a war. No more. He couldn’t bear it. It had been so long for him, picking up companions and leaving them littered on the landscape like jagged shards of rock.

So he let them be. Amy and Rory, they never saw him again. He knew that she waited, and watched, and hoped. She was still ever so much like the young girl sitting on a suitcase in red jacket and knitted hat, waiting for a madman in a box to come back and take her away from it all. He watched her, though. Always made sure she and Rory were taken care of. And while they had other children to try and fill the void left by Melody, he knew that his friendship with them had robbed them of something he could never replace.

River was the best revenge of all those who hated him. The Daleks, the Cybermen, all the other races who looked upon him with hatred and spite…they could not have thought of a better punishment for him then River Song. Not River trying to kill him, but River trying to love him. Because they were going in different directions, and one day she would be gone, too, lost because she gave her regenerations to save him. It would take longer, but he knew when her parents died, when she watched them go old and grey while she remained younger looking but older in mind, she would come to hate him.

They all came to hate him, in some deep dark place in their heart of hearts. Donna, if she could remember him, would most likely hate him the most. She had grown into the sort of woman you wanted to be around and he had locked it all away and turned her back into a shrew. Martha had loved him, and while she and Mickey had found each other and found happiness together he knew that part of her would always wonder why he couldn’t love her the way she loved him. Rose knew why, and perhaps Rose had made off better than anyone else, because she had a human version of him to grow old with. She got what she wanted. She might be the only one happy with him, in the end.

So he waited, and went around the universe, and when his last companions died and River no longer remembered him, he decided it was time for him and his beloved TARDIS to go far far away, and never interfere in the lives of others. Because in the end, the only thing he had left in his world, the only constant who would never leave him, was his TARDIS. In that respect, he had the best companion in the world to spend his last days with. But it was his only companion and that was just the way it needed to be to save others from heartbreak and hopelessness.


End file.
